Fantastic You
by SnipsxXx
Summary: The girls have just settled down in their new lives and are happy. But there's something wrong with Margo, and no one knows what. Can Gru, Edith, and Agnes figure it out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

:) New story. Yes. I know, awesome. Still updating Obsessed for those who read it that are reading this. Love y'all! P.S. I love Despicable Me too. Okay. Bye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except any plot that is not from the movie. Other than that, it's Universal Studios.**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was midnight, and no one was awake. Scratch that, one sleepy kitten was up and wandering around the big house. Her brown hair kept falling around her face as she tried to keep her eyes open. She kept stumbling, for it was dark and she didn't have her glasses with her.

She wanted to say something to someone, but it would hurt everyone if she did. She sighed. What was she doing? Margo stopped and stared at the empty kitchen, blackened by the night. She felt the tears running down her face. Why did that man (she didn't remember his name and didn't want to) have to ruin her life? She hastily wiped the tears, straightened up, and was about to turn around when-

The light turned on, and she then whirled around.

"Margo?" Gru asked quietly. "What ees wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, looking down. "I just wanted to, um, walk around." She gave him a quick smile and ran off back to the room her and her sisters shared.

Gru frowned. Margo had been acting strange lately. She wasn't acting herself. "Margo," he said with a sigh and walked off. He went inside his room and sat on the bed, staring at the floor. What could she be hiding?

Gru turned off the light and got in bed, determined he would find out in the morning.

...xXx...

"Come on, gurls," Gru called up the stairs. "Breakfast."

Agnes and Edith came out of their room, running.

"Ah, gurls!" Gru said. "Calm down!" But they didn't listen, causing Gru to fall over because he tried to get out of the way.

"Oof!" He yelled as he landed on the ground, smacking his head on the wall.

"Daddy!" Agnes yelled. "Sorry!"

Gru sat up and shook his head. "Eet ees alright. Just be careful next time." He noticed Margo still wasn't downstairs. "Where ees your seester?"

Agnes and Edith looked at each other. "Um..."

Gru shook his head. "Nevermind. Go eat gurls." Gru got up and went in the room the three sisters shared. " Margo?" He asked quietly. He saw a small lump in her bed, and went to shake it gently. It felt soft and not normal. Frowning, he tossed the sheet back.

"What in the-" he looked around the room. There was no trace of Margo and in Margo's place was a pillow. He shook his head and called out in a worried voice, "Margo!"

With no reply, he raced out of the room and in the kitchen. Margo wasn't there. His eyes darted back and forth. Where was she? His eyes flickered everywhere as he ran through out the house.

Agnes and Edith had managed to keep up with him, curious.

"Daddy?" Agnes asked quietly once Gru had come to a stop. "What's wrong with Margo?"

"I don't know where your seester is," he said. "Gurls, I'll be right back. Stay here and don't run off." And with that he left the room.

Agnes and Edith glanced at each other and Edith started towards the front door. There was a certain place that Margo liked to go. It's where she went when she wanted to be alone. She hadn't been there since they lived with Miss Hattie, but it might where she is.

"Wait," Agnes called. "Dad said we have to stay here."

Edith looked back, and with a shrug, kept walking. "If you want to come, come on. I am not waiting for you. Dad's going to go crazy if he doesn't know where Margo is."

Agnes thought for a moment. "Okay," she said in a chipper voice and skipped foward. She caught up with her sister andgrabbed Edith's hand.

Edith grabbed the door handle and opened the door, revealing the line of white houses in front of them and a yellow grass yard. They walked down the yard and a occasional car would pass by. They kept walking until they rached the end of the street, turning right and kept going straight. They ended up at a park, and in the park was a small forest. The girls went inside and found the rock that their sister Margo liked to sit on.

They looked towards the rock and saw someone, someone they never thought they would ever see again.

* * *

**The end for now. :) I am really tired right now, so if there are any mistakes at all, please forgive me. I have family issues right now, and they've been keeping me up late at night.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing to those who did. :)**

**To laxy to login: You will find out. MUAHAHA! Nah, just kidding. But you will find out. :) And thank you!**

**DP-shrine-in-closet: Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Gru paced back and forth in his lab with a few minions watching him curiously.

"Eh, papoi?" one of the minions, Dave, asked.

"No," Gru said with a shake of his head. "I am not alright." He had looked high and low for Margo and he had not found her. Gru was starting to get really worried and was considering going to find her outside.

One of the minions came forward and tugged gently on Gru's pantleg. Gru looked down, and the minion got on his tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Gru leaned down and whispered to Gru.

Gru's eyes widened as he yelled "What?"

The minion hopped away with the others as Gru and went back up. This was great. Vector was back. Mr. Perkins had sent a ship up to get Vector from the moon.

Gru sighed and slumped on the couch. "Agnes? Edith?" he called.

There was no reply and he shot up. "Gurls?" With no reply he ran outside and saw the footsteps of at least three people. There was small footsteps, even smaller footsteps, and even smaller footsteps. He knew it must be the girls' footsteps.

He started running the direction the footsteps were until he reached the end of the trail. He then started walking a random direction, hoping to find them.

...xXx...

Agnes and Edith stared at the figure in front of them. It was...

"Vector?" Edith snarled.

Glaring at the girls, Vector walked towards them. "Yes. Thanks to my father, I have gotten home from the moon."

Agnes looked at the sweatsuit he was wearing. "Why did you wear your pajamas, too?"

Vector slammed his foot on the ground and glared at Agnes. "They are NOT(!) PAJAMAS! Now shut up, little girl." He turned away from them, and while he did, he smiled. "Your sister Margo is at my home. If you want her, you must come and get her." He laughed and started dancing randomly, still turned from the girls.

Edith looked towards Agnes. Agnes understood what Edith was trying to tell her, and so they both started running while Vector was dancing.

Vector didn't notice and kept dancing like a idiot.

The girls ran and ran, slipping through the legs of people walking through the streets. They slammed into one person and fell back.

"Edith! Agnes! What are you doing out here?"

It was Gru they had ran into.

"We know where Margo is!" Agnes yelled. "Vector has her!"

Gru's eyes turned blank, then upset, worried, and finally angry.

"Where?" He helped Edith up and scooped Agnes in his arms.

"His house," Edith answered.

Gru nodded and started back towards their home. "Gurls, I need you to go eenisde and stay there."

Edith shook her head. "I'm coming!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Agnes said and crossed her arms.

Gru sighed and put his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine," he said, "but you must stay out of trouble."

"Yay daddy," Agnes squealed.

Gru and the girls quickly got in the car (whatever you want to call it...) and drove off to Vector's house, arriving just a mile away.

"Gurls," he said, "please stay here and stay hidden." Gru quickly went down the ladder and opened the door. He started running and his feet pounded against the sidewalk. He ran faster and arrived at the gate. He stared at it for a moment.

A large screen came up, and on the screen was Margo. She was standing in a empty room and it was silent. She stared at nothing. Her eyes were afraid.

Vector stepped into the camera's veiw and said pleasantly, "Hello, Gru."

"Geeve me Margo," he snarled. "Now! Before I hurt the leeving **(living)** day lights out you."

Vector flinched and tried to show a brave face but failed epically. "No," he said, "because this is revenge. This is revenge for humiliating me! I nearly had the other two brats." He sighed.

Vector let out a yelp and fell back as Gru punched the middle of the screen. "YOU WILL GIVE ME HER NOW!" Gru yelled. Vector shook his head with a smile and got up. "Sorry Gru, but this is pay back."

Meanwhile, Margo had been coming closer to Vector and stopped a few feet behind him. She backed up a few feet as he fell back. He stood and said something to Gru, but she didn't pay attention as she rammed into him from the back.

"Oof!" he yelled as he fell forward. He slammed his head on the wall and fell unconcious.

She stared at him, her eyes filled with anger. Margo noticed something she hadn't before at that moment, something that might help her get out.

* * *

**That is all for today! I hope I can get a chapter in each weekend... But so far I am trying to get as much progress as I can in each day. :)**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one! :) I'm on a roooooll! :) Thanks to those I didn't say in my other chapter. My internet went down and I didn't know you guys had reviewed untill AFTER I posted the chapter. Anyways, thanks to: animefan0000012345, FreaksLikeUS,Angelicsmartygirl24, and To lazy to loggin. :) I love you all! XD Okay. I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Margo!" Gru yelled, happiness rang through out his voice.

Her eyes turned to him, immediatley widening. "Mr. Gru!" She said and her voice cracked slightly. She was so happy he was here. She still hadn't gotten used to calling him dad yet, too.

Margo stared at the picture of Gru for a moment before turning away and walking towards the small window that was just above her reach. She jumped and grunted as she caught the ledge, but quickly slid off and fell on her back.

"Margo?" Gru asked. "Margo, can you hear me? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah," she said as she lifted herself off the ground. She jumped again, missing. She kept jumping until she reached it, both her hands managed to stay on, and she pulled herself up. Margo pulled the window open slightly and put her knees on the ledge. She got the rest of the window up and looked down.

It was a far jump, but it was the only way out. She looked back and saw Vector starting to wake. She flung herself out the window and screamed as she fell.

"Margo!" Gru yelled. "No!"

Margo landed in a patch of grass that helped her break the fall, but there was a loud crack as her arm hit the ground before the rest of her body.

"Ah, ow," she whimpered softly. She got up and looked at the water lying in front of her. "Oh no." She struggled to get up and ran as fast as she could to the gate, cradling her arm to her chest. She slammed herself against the gate and pushed as hard as she could, trying to open it.

Margo looked towards her right. Nothing there. Margo looked to her left. Ah ha! A switch. She hesitantly flicken it up and the gates swung forward, nearly missing Gru who had backed up.

Gru's eyes widened and he ran forward to grab Margo when a yelling came from above.

"Ahhhh!" was Vector's scream as he fell out of the window. "OH HOLY CRAPPER-DOODLES!" He landed in the pool of water around his 'fortress.'

Margo looked at the water and was suddenly pulled into someone's arms.

"Margo! Oh Margo! I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let that evil, rotten man take you. Eet ees all my fault." She felt something wet on her hair and looked up towards Gru. Was he... crying?

"It's okay," she looked back towards the water where Vector was starting to get out. He was wet and angry. "It's not your fault,-" she paused and looked up at him. "Dad. Come on. Vector's getting out of the water."

Gru's eyes widened when he heard her say "dad" but he quickly picked her up and ran to the 'car.' **(-?)** No matter her protests, he pulled her with him up the ladder to the top and laid her down in the back with Agnes and Edith. They had both fallen asleep and were silent.

Gru was watching everything as they drove. The birds, the sky, the trees, the people. Everything. He was acting weird, and Margo did not like it. She sat up and Gru shook his head.

"Seet **(sit)**, Margo," he said in a gentle tone. "I don't know eef you are hurt or not. Please."

Margo shrugged. "It's only my arm that hurts." She winced when Gru slammed on the brakes, causing her to fly forward. "Oof!" She slammed her arm against the seat and let out a strangled cry.

Agnes and Edith were wide awake by then and were staring at their sister. Gru had stopped driving and turned around so he could see the girls. "Margo? Margo? Are you okay? Look at me. Look at me, Margo!" Gru kept freaking out until Agnes hit him with her stuffed unicorn.

He looked at the little girl with confusion.

"You were going nuts, so I decided that would help," she said with a big smile.

He nodded and looked back at Margo, who was sobbing in pain. Edith was trying to calm her down but nothing was working. Gru sighed. "Hold on, Margo. We weell **(will)** be at the house in a moment." He turned back to the front and would shake his head occasionally at the noises that Margo was making.

Once they arrived at the house, Gru took Margo and whispered comforting words in her ear. The went inside and sat on the couch, Margo laying across Gru's lap as she started to fall asleep, Edith on one side curled into Gru's side, and Agnes holding onto Gru's other arm.

Someone stood in the shadows, watching the touching scene. He stepped forward and all eyes flicked towards him (with the exception of Margo who had fallen asleep.) There was a big smile on his face as he walked even closer.

* * *

**Who is the mystery guy? Ohhhhh! Okay. I'm done. I just made cookies and ate two, so I'm kinda hyper. K. Bye.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one. Love y'all! Thanks to animefan0000012345, I have many personalities, and Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish (-Hee hee! I love that! XD) Okay. On with the reading!**

**By the way: animefan0000012345, me too! Minions are adooooorable! XD Okay. I'm doooooone... NOW!**

**Disclaimer: ... I own Despicable Me! Ahhh, ahhh! Wait, nevermind. False Alarm. I don't own Despicable Me and the adorable unicorns that Agnes love. :'(**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Kevin the minion ran up to Gru and whispered softly in his ear.

"Eh, bink ha repic? **(These are made up)**" the minion asked.

Gru nodded and stood, careful not to jostle the girl in his arms too much. Margo was sleeping, not peacefully, but quietly. He went down to his lab so that Dr. Nefario would check Margo's arm. Gru wondered how exactly Dr. Nefario knew about this, but didn't question him as the old man took Margo.

Margo flinched when Dr. Nefario poked her arm, but did not wake. "It might be broken or sprained with the way it's looking," he said. After a little more poking and prodding, Dr. Nefario confirmed that the bone was certainly broken and would need a cast. He did some doctor-y stuff and put a small cast on it.

Handing Margo carefully over to Gru, Dr. Nefario got on his scooter and raced, well, more like crawled, away.

Gru chuckled softly and turned away from Dr. Nefario. He looked around the lab and noticed many minions hustling and bustling around the bleary and drab lab Gru had. They were either sitting at computers, eating bananas, or racing to and fro with materials. Some came up to watch Dr. Nefario work on Margo.

"Eh, papoi?" One minion asked.

"Yes, she is fine," Gru whispered and with that he went back up to his home again.

Agnes and Edith were laying across the couch watching some unicorn movie. _Hmm, I wonder who chose the movie, _Gru thought sarcastically to himself as he walked over. He chuckled softly as one of the unicorns raced through a meadow of flowers, while another chased after it.

After the movie, Gru turned the TV off and turned to Edith and Agnes. "Gurls," he said, a scolding tone in his voice. "I am very upset weeth you! I told you gurls not to run off, and you deed! I am goeeng to have to, erm, _puneesh _you." He didn't like using the term punish with the girls, but it was the best word that came to mind.

Edith looked down and let her hat go down, covering her eyes a little. Agnes hid her face in her unicorn sheepishly and peeked up at Gru.

"There ees no televeesion for a week, and I would like you gurls to go to your room and think But before you do, deed Vector do anything to hurt you?"

The girls shook their heads.

Gru sighed. "Very well. Please go to your rooms now."

Gru watched them trudge away and turned to look at Margo, who he had put on the couch beside him.

"They shouldn't be too upset," Margo said, smoothing out her hair which had fluffed up while she slept. "With, erm, Miss Hattie, it had been much worse. Two days in the box and only one small meal a day. You were lucky if you get a big peice of bread while in the box." She looked away, trying to hide her sadness.

Gru pulled her closer, angry that that vile Miss Hattie could hurt such amazing kids. Trying to shake the thought off, he looked towards Margo. A sudden thought hit him.

"Er, Margo?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, why did you run away?"

There was a small cough, trying to hide Margo's nervousness, and she spoke. "Well, Vector kinda told me through a letter, ya know, the one that you gave me Tuesday?" Gru nodded, and Margo continued, even more nervous. "Well, he said that if I didn't meet him on Saturday Morning at 12:00 AM that he would take Agnes and Edith, and he would take them to the moon so they would never be seen again." She let out a small whimper. "So I snuck out to meet him"

Gru, by the end, had Margo literally squished upon his side. Gru was trying to calm down, as well as calm Margo down. He took a few breaths and asked the question that he didn't want the answer to. "What deed he do?"

Margo let out a small sob, but still spoke. "He told me that I was never going to be a part of this family, that I was worthless, that you wouldn't care if I was gone. That's when I blocked everything out. But then I heard you. And that small camera screen that Vector has, well, I saw you on it and I was hoping." She shrugged slightly and was crying hard now.

"Shh," Gru rocked Margo back and forth slowly, trying to get her to calm down. "I love you, and nothing weell change that. Not even what Vector says weell change eet, because he ees lying! Do not believe a word he says."

Margo nodded and curled into his side. A moment later there was a _crash, boom!_

"Edith!" Agnes' voice carried into the room and a loud cry came after it.

Gr sighed and hoisted himself off the couch. "I weell be right back." He went into the gurls' room. "Gurls! What are you doing?" Edith was wrestling Agnes and had her pinned against the ground. Agnes was pouting and trying to shove her off.

"Edith started wrestling with me, so I told her no and she pulled me on the floor," Agnes cried.

"Nuh uh! You jumped on me so I was defending myself!"

Gru sighed and put his hand to his nose, pinching the bridge of it. The two of them bickered and fought, when finally Gru shouted, "Enough! Go een seperate corners and stay there." He fluttered his hands to the corners of the room and left, almost tripping over Margo who was standing in the hallway. Gru was about to ask something when Margo laughed.

"I know, yes they always act that way," she smiled up at him. "Trust me."

Gru smiled and looked down at his oldest daughter, happy she wasn't crying anymore.

Margo looked at her sisters in their corners, and Gru, who was watching her. _You know, _Margo thought, _I think I have found my home._ And with that, her and Gru went to the living room again where a surprise was waiting.

* * *

**The end until the next chapter! :)**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing: I have many personalities, and Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish. I am very happy I got two chapters in one day. All thanks to those who review and those who favorite this and stuff. Makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Eh, Dave?" Gru asked.

The minion turned to look at them, frozen in his actions.

"What are you doeeng?" Gru asked, walking towards him with Margo trailing behind curiously.

"Uh, uh, uh," the minion stuttered. "Ahhhh!" He ran back to the lab, his arms flailing behind him as he ran.

There was silence, awkward silence, until Margo broke it with a small cough. "Well, that was... interesting." Gru nodded and looked at what the minion had done. There was colored toilet paper along the walls, marker scribbles along the wall, and some paper flowers scattered around.

Margo let out a small giggle and went into the kitchen, grabbing some washcloths and wet them. She appeared by Gru again and handed one to him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you theenk you are goeeng to help, too?"

She shrugged and started to scrub marker off.

Gru dropped the washcloth he was holding and grabbed Margo from the back, spinning her around with a smile, and sat her down on the couch. She laughed and stuck her tongue out. He turned back around and crouched down, scrubbing the marker. Margo jumped on his back and held onto his neck. Gru fell sideways, pulled Margo on top of him, and rolled onto his back.

"What are you doeeng, seelly gurl?" he asked. It amused him. How much more silly could Margo get? He decided to test it... "Edith? Agnes? You may come out now. I need your help, gurls."

Margo glared playfully at Gru. Gru shrugged and gave her a innocent smile, instantly rolling over and pinning her on the ground. "Ha ha! I got you now!"

Just then, Edith and Agnes came in. They saw Gru and Margo and went to join in. Agnes joined Margo and Edith joined Gru. By the end, Margo and Agnes were pinned down and all of them were laughing. Gru smiled. The girls made him happy, something villainy could never do. He could never part with them again.

"Now," Gru said. "How about some peesa?" The girls laughed at how he pronounced pizza, and nodded.

Gru smiled and stood, going to the kitchen.

Kevin the minion was in the kitchen, doing the same thing Dave did.

"What the-?" Gru sighed. "Kevin! Go!" He ordered the minion before any more damage could be done. He started making a pizza for the girls. He decided to check on the girls, who had been quiet for once and it was making him suspicious, while the pizza was cooking.

Peeking into the room, the girls were working quietly at cleaning everything up. Margo was cleaning the marker scribbles with a look of concetration, Agnes was picking the flowers up and occasionally throwing one to catch, and Edith was taking down the toilet paper.

Gru smiled. The slam of a window crash and a yell made Gru alert immediatly. "Gurls! Go to the lab. Now. Make sure you stay with the minions." Not knowing who the intruder was, he slowly walked to the room where the window was broken. His mouth hung open in shock as he saw who it was.

* * *

**That's it for now. It's a little shorter, but it'll do until tomorrow. Just one of those adorable chapters (at least, I thought it was.)**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one! Chapter 6. :) This might be smaller beacause I just got home late... Okay, thanks to: animefan0000012345.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The girls quickly wemt down to the lab, frightened. Margo held both girls close to her and rushed them into the lab. Dr. Nefario was working on his latest project for Gru, and his tongue stuck lazily out of his mouth as he screwed something in.

"Dr. Nefario!" The two youngest girls yelled as they ran up to him.

"Oh, oh!" he yelled as he jumped. accidentally throwing the screwdriver in the air and trying catch it. He succesfully caught it and turned to the girls. "Yes?"

"There's someone in the house," Margo explained. "Miste- I mean, Dad, went to go check it out and told us to come down here."

Dr. Nefario nodded. "Alright then. You girls stay down here with me."

...xXx...

"Uhm, excuse me? Who exactly are you? Ees there a reason to be in _my _house?" Gru asked, anger flaring in him at the people who intruded in his home. Maybe he should get Kyle... There was a woman and a man. The man's dull, blue eyes looked around then looked Gru over with disgust.

"We are here for our daughters," the man said, a look of boredom across his face. He whispered to the woman, "Heh, more like daughter."

"Yes," the woman whispered back, her smile huge.

Gru stared at them, trying to calm down. He was so close to taking out the freeze ray...

"Uh, what? No. The gurls are mine." Gru turned away from them, walking away. "I suppose you should leave now."

"Please! Listen," the woman said. "This man... Um, what was it again? Mr. Perlins? Ah, yes! Perkins! Well, he told us to give up the girls because we got jobs with him. Yes, and um, well, his son Victor told us to get out daughters again. So yeah."

Gru knew that this was a trap as quick as a squirrel knew there was a nut nearby. He turned back around and glared. "No! That ees wrong! You are lying," he stepped closer, and the man flinched and hid behind the girl. The girl turned around and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" the guy yelled.

"Shhh!" the woman said and whispered in his ear.

That's when Dr. Nefario and the girls came in.

"What the-? I told you-! Why are you-? Ugh..." he said, the anger finally bursting. He noticed Agnes about to cry because of Gru and Edith staring daggers at the people. Margo stood motionless, her eyes blank.

"Get out! I am giving you one chance before I set the wild beast after you!" By wild beast, he meant the small 'dog,' Kyle.

The people immediatly ran back out the window and ran as fast as they could, stumbling a few times.

Margo turned around and ran out to the kitchen where she collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Gru noticed and followed her, telling Nefario to go downstairs with the girls and try to find the identity of the idiots who tried breaking in. He picked up Margo and sat in the red booth they used as a kitchen table.

"Hey, don't cry, Margo," Gru whispered in her ear. "Don't be sad." He hugged her close and smiled at her. "I love you, Margo."

"I love you, too," she whispered softly, curling into his side and closing her eyes, yet not falling asleep. Gru rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**End for now. New chapter tomorrow!**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another one. Thank you to: Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish and, animefan0000012345. Okay, on the with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

It felt awkward for Margo, having someone's arms around her. It didn't feel normal but it didn't feel bad. It felt... nice. For once, there was someone there for her. She belonged in this house, with Gru, and with her sisters. It was a fun day until... until those people. The ones who had captured Margo. Oh, how glad Margo was that Gru did not ask her if Vector had any one else come and get her. She mentally cringed. She couldn't lie. The possibilities of what Gru could do to them...

Margo lifted her head and looked around the room, wiping her blurry eyes. Reading the stove clock on the wall, it said 4:30. _Wow, _Margo thought. The day had gone by slowly. There were many... events. She looked up at Gru, who had fallen asleep, and carefully slid out of his arms. She tried not to bump her broken arm as she crawled underneath the table quietly. She stood and dusted off my skirt, turning towards the kitchen door to leave the kitchen.

_Ding dong..._

She turned towards Gru, who had jolted awake and was up. He looked around the kitchen and spotted Margo instantly. When he did, though. he calmed down. _Hm, he was looking for me? _Margo thought. He had stopped breathing the moment he noticed she was gone, and freaked out.

"Margo!" he said, catching his breath and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do not do that. That scared me half to death! Anyways, I am sorry-"

_Ding dong..._

"Oh! Yes," he turned to leave. "I will be back in a moment, Margo." He left the kitchen.

Margo sat in the booth, her legs dangling off the side.

"Um, yes," said a woman's very highly annoying voice. "I was just wondering if you were ever going to clean up your yard. I don't want to look like a... a poor person! Just ew. Because if I lived by you, well, I would basically show I am poor. And I'm not. Well, I need you to fix it up by tomorrow because I have a party tomorrow. So yeah. Toodles!" Before she finished the rest of the word, Gru slammed the door. He mumbled and grumbled about annoying neighbors all the way back to the kitchen.

He saw Margo sitting there, staring out the window. Her eyes stared at one thing, and one thing only. She watched it where it went and how it went. It was a small bird, and his wing was damaged.

Gru watched quietly as the girl stared. "Margo? Ees everything alright? You were upset when those people came een. I want to know why." He looked at her.

Margo didn't look at him for she was scared that fear was sketched all over her face.

"Um. It's nothing."

"Margo..." Gru said, concern across his face. "Please? I want to help you."

Margo turned away. "Fine."

Gru nodded, wondering why Margo was acting so weird when she saw them.

* * *

**Okay. It's short. I know.**

**Schedule:**

**Shorter chapters: During week**

**Longer chapters: During weekend**

**Okay! Love y'all! :)**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my fudging gorillas! Thanks for reviewing to: Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish and animefreak0000012345! :) I worked on this at my church. It's kinda funny. XD**

**Disclaimer: You has got it! I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Margo looked at the bird again as she spoke. "You know how you asked me if Vector did anything?" Gru nodded, slightly confused. "Well, he didn't. Kinda. But the people who broke in did." She looked at Gru, her eyes watering up. "They made me remember all the horrible memories."

Gru stared at the ground. All he could think was how these people were going to pay. But his daughter needed him at the moment, and there he would be.

"They reminded me of how my parents died," she whispered softly, almost too soft for him to hear. "They made me remember... remember that you gave us up." Gru flinched, the memory making him sadden a little. "But I should be grateful, shouldn't I? That's how I met Agnes and Edith. That's how you decided we were more important than anything." She looked up into his eyes. "Right?"

"Yes," Gru said as he pulled Margo close. "Even more eemportant than the moon." Margo smiled at this. "Who wants to leeve a life of fame and veeliany when you can live a life with love and have it with the people you love? When you have the most eemportant things right een front of you? I did not see at first, but now I do. I see that you and your seesters are my joys, and I love you and your seesters." He smiled at Margo. The words were filled with love and passion, and that hit Margo's heart.

Margo cried, but not out of sadness, or angriness, or even depression. It was tears of joy! Oh, she was happy Gru loved her and her sisters. She smiled at him. He always had the right words to say to make the day better. Just like when she fell while they were walking and scraped up her hands and knees, he had been there with the perfect things to say. He had been the perfect father role model since the day he realized that the girls were what made the world go round (not really, but it was just a saying.)

Margo looked back out the window, noticing the small bird was gone. She closed her eyes and leaned against Gru. Oh... Why did she feel so dizzy? She sagged in his arms and moaned.

"Margo?" Gru asked. "Margo, are you alright?"

Margo shook her head and immediatly regretted it. It made her dizzier. Margo clutched Gru's shirt as tight as she could. It wasn't very hard, she had to admit. She was feeling weak and was suddenly scared. Why did she feel this way? Why did she have the feeling of she needed to go to the bathroom? Not for the regular purposes, but more of vomiting.

Gru picked her up and carried her to the couch where Edith and Agnes were laying around.

"What's wrong with Margo?" they asked one they say the pale girl.

"I don't know," Gru said to them. He didn't know, and he was scared.

* * *

**End! Okay, I'm done for now. Shorter chapter. :( Will be longer tomorrow. Promise.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love it when I get a new review! :) It makes me happy. Anyways, thanks to brdwygirl16 and animefan0000012345. :)**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

It was pure pain for Margo. It felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach multiple times and ran over by a truck. Why did she feel this way? Ugh... She let out a small cry. Her vision blurred and she curled in a small ball on the couch. There was a strange noise and she didn't know what it was. What was that noise? A blanket was gently laid over her as Gru's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Margo?" he whispered softly in her ear. "Calm down, eet's alright. Calm down." Gru stroked her hair gently, and Agnes and Edith came over, hopping on the couch beside Margo and Gru. They were still worried. Gru stayed on the floor and watched the girl calm down.

Margo noticed something. _Oh! The noise was me..._ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes. Gosh, she was tired suddenly. Why exactly? She didn't know. She mentally shrugged and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked at Gru.

Attempting to speak, she let out a raspy cough and spoke. "What time is it?"

Gru looked over to the clock that was mounted along the wall. "Mmmm, 5:30." Just then, he noticed he forgot about the pizza that he had left in the oven. "Oh!" He got up and quickly got in the kitchen, taking the pizza out. It was a little burnt, but not bad. "Eh, gurls? Peesa ees ready."

Edith and Agnes hopped off the couch and ran to the kitchen, their eyes were filled with excitement. "Food!" they exclaimed.

Gru chuckled. "You act like you haveen't aten for years! Gurls, calm down!" He cut the pizza and put a slice on two plates. He got two cups and filled them with water, handing them to the girls as they went back to the table. Agnes stumbled and tripped on the way, falling on her knees and spilling things on the floor. Kyle came in and saw the food, immediatley growling at it.

Agnes burst into tears and Gru went over to her, telling her it was okay and she could get another peice and it would be a even better one.

Agnes sniffed and had a pout across her face, though she had stopped crying. "Okay," was her happy response a few seconds later.

Margo had heard the crying from where she was and went to the entrance of the kitchen door, sitting there with the blanket wrapped loosely around her. She smiled once she saw Agnes cheer up, but cringed when her stomach hurt again. Edith looked over and noticed Margo. She smiled and Margo smiled (though it it was hard) back at Edith.

The room was filled with the smell of fresh pizza and Agnes' laughter rang out as Gru tickled her before she got her pizza. The sun was just beginning to set and made a pretty pink and orange sky. The moon was beginning to appear and Margo watched the sky, looking at every part as if she was trying to remember it. It was beautiful. It made her remember the one time her and her parents went to the coast for a weekend.

She was only 7 and remembered the moment very well. There were seagulls all around and she was laughing and giggling. Her parents were there, and it was wonderful. They did many fun things. They played in the water for hours and made sandcastles and... The happy day had turned tragic when her parents had gone out and she was alone in the hotel room. They had gotten into a huge car crash and both died immediatley. Until then, she had never thought of what would happen if she didn't have her parents. She was alone.

Margo shook off the memory with a gasp, tears threatening to flow.

Gru had noticed Edith looking at something and looked towards the doorway of the kitchen. There sat Margo, staring at nothing and no emotion was displayed across her face. She stared, not seeing anything. She made a small sound and looked around, her eyes full of fear. Gru got a plate of pizza for both Margo and him and sat by Margo in the doorway. He gave her a plate and sat a cup by her.

Edith and Agnes joined them a moment later and they sat in comfortable silence. Margo only took a nibble of her pizza and gave it to Edith who had wanted more. Gru looked at Margo with a worried expression. Margo looked at the ground, trying to keep her eyes open as she sipped her water. She stared at nothing again.

Gru let out a small, fake cough to get Margo's attention back there. It worked, because Margo looked up. "Hm?" Margo asked. Gru smiled softly and picked her up, carrying her to his room and setting her on his bed.

"I'll be right back," he said and left. She nodded and layed back, immediatly falling asleep.

* * *

**That's all for now and I hope that was longer. :( If not, I CERTAINLY promise tomorrow's will be longer.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another one! By the way, I am so mad at my computer. It didn't save my other draft for this chapter and I lost it. :( Anyways, thanks to brdwygrl16 and animefan0000012345 and I have many personalities!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Gru had managed to clean the kitchen and get the other two girls in bed in less than 15 minutes. He was hurrying so that he could get back to Margo. He quickly slid into the bedroom and didn't look at Margo, grabbing his night clothes and went to change in the bathroom. He came back in and finally noticed Margo, whose eyes were shut and was sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly and put her under the covers and then settled down underneath the covers beside her.

Margo, meanwhile, was having a good dream. Well, it started out good. She was with her parents on the beach, standing towards the ocean. She was in the middle of her parents and was clutching their hands. "Look, Mom! A sunset!" she called out. But when she looked up, her parents weren't there. There was air. She was holding air. She was alone with the air. Margo's eyes widened and her feet dragged her towards the ocean, no matter how much she didn't want to. She kept going forward and the water welcomed her. It licked at her feet, letting, _making_ her walk deeper. Finally, she was almost far enough that she couldn't breath. The waves pulled her under, and then lifted her up.

"You're nothing," they whispered. "You're worthless..." The words faded away as she screamed and went under.

Suddenly, she was in a room. Oh. She was in Gru's room. And she was sweaty, breathing hard, and tangled in the sheets.

"Margo?"

Margo looked towards Gru. "Y-yes?" she croaked. Her stomach churned and she wrapped her arms around herself. Why was she acting this way? Tears started forming and she couldn't help but let them fall down her face.

Gru stared at her, confused. She was screaming a few moments ago and was kicking and hitting him as he tried to wake her up. This must be normal... Right?

The pale moonlight that was streaming through the window and landed softly upon her face. It made her face a soft white glow. Tear after tear went down her face and in the moonlight she looked as though she was more fragile, more breakable. Gru kissed her head gently and played with her hair as she calmed down. As she did, he took her small hand in both of his.

"Was eet a bad dream?" Margo nodded. "Do you want to talk about eet?" Margo shook her head. "How about some hot chocolate?" That cause a small smile and a nod from the girl.

He got up and walked with Margo to the kitchen. They made the hot chocolate together and sat at the table. Gru carefully sipped his and watched the girl sip it as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gru broke it.

"You are goeeng to be een feefth grade thees year, yes?" Gru asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Margo's eyes widened as she remembered that school was starting back up in less than two weeks. "Oh," she said. Then answering his question, she said, "Yeah. Fifth grade." She tried to amile at him and looked away. She was sad.

Gru frowned and wondered why Margo was so bummed about this. "Ees there sometheeng wrong? Ees there a reason...?'

"No! Um, no," Margo said with a small smile in Gru's direction. Gru nodded and they finished their hot chocolate in silence.

Gru stood and washed out the mugs while Margo dried them. Margo glanced at the clock. 2:36 in the morning and they were up. She let out a giggle. "It's funny," she murmured.

Gru looked at her from his spot beside the sink. "What ees?" he asked.

"I never thought I would ever be drinking hot chocolate at 2:30 in the morning with someone like you," she said with a small, happy smile.

Oh, so there's sometheeng wrong weeth me?" he teased her as he got on his knees, looking at Margo in the eyes.

Margo let out a giggle and threw her arms around him. "Nope," she said. "You're perfect the way you are." She enjoyed acting like a little kid again. Ever since she went in Miss Hattie's she had to act older, not like herself. She liked not having to always face the facts when she was with Gru. It was easier to be herself with Gru around. He had gotten it to come out of her.

Gru smiled and hugged her. They forgot about the earlier conversation and settled on the couch together, Margo laying across Gru's chest and Gru laying across the alligator couch. They both fell asleep and had peaceful dreams the rest of the night.

* * *

**The end of the chapter. :) Just some random 'aww' moments. (I think XD) Okay! I'm done!**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing to Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish and animefan0000012345. Going on, who were you rooting for during the Superbowl? Me? Steelers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me. Yes, sad day. *sob* Okay. I'm good.**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Margo awoke on top of Gru, who was, in fact, snoring. She laughed softly and clambered off of him while trying not to wake Gru.

Margo waited on the floor and rubbed her hands across the floor for no reason. She heard Gru let out a groan as he woke, turning around on the couch as he tried to get comfortable again.

"Good morning to you too," Margo said from her spot on the floor.

Gru fell off the couch with a girlish scream and looked at her, a look of shock across his face.

Margo fell over laughing. Gru scowled and stood, wiping off his night clothes.

"Well, thank you for that wonderful awakeneeng," he said, sarcasm through out his voice.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "I'm going to change." She was still in her clothes from the day before. She went in her and her sister's room, grabbed clothes and ignored the peice of paper laying on Edith's bed. She changed in the bathroom and went back in her sister's room. She looked at her sister's beds and picked the peice of paper off Edith's bed, her small form underneath the covers.

_Margo, _it read, _if you want to see your sisters again I suggest you come and get them._ At the bottom was a large, orange V with a circle surrounding it.

"No," she whispered. She felt her heart break. This couldn't have happened... She ripped the sheet off of Edith's bed with no Edith there. She went over to Agnes' bed and ripped off the covers with the same results.

"No!" she screamed. She tore the paper and stomped on it with her foot. She couldn't help the tears as she slid down the wall. It seemed as though crying was all she had been doing lately. She stared at the ceiling. Why? Why her? Why Margo? Why was it _her_? Why did Vector have to mess with her sisters? She slammed her head against the wall and cried even harder.

Gru heard the girl's scream, and a thud a minute later. He hurried into the room and saw Margo, torn peices of paper in front of her and the girl was a total mess. Tears streamed down her face and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Why?" she cried.

Gru sat by the girl and took her in his arms, careful of the cast upon her arm. He hummed a tune he was taught by the girls. What was it called? A lallby? No... Lullaby! That's it. Gru watched as the girl started to slowly calm down.

"Margo?" he asked. She stood and shook her head.

"I'm going to... be... somewhere," she left the room quickly.

Gru frowned. Why was she acting this way? He shook his head and stood up with a sigh. Then he noticed that there was pillows in the spots of Edith and Agnes. What the? He ran downstairs and heard the soft _click _of the front door as it closed.

Meanwhile, Margo had ran downstairs and carefully went outside, closing the door as softly as she could and ran as fast as her legs could let her. She heard the door open and Gru yell to her to stop, but she didn't. Pretty soon, the large man had caught up and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

A few neighbors who were out and about watched the two, afraid.

"Margo," he said, breathless. "What are you _doing_? Running away? Why, Margo? Tell me _why_?" He didn't mean to, but he started yelling at the end and set the girl down. Margo stared up at him, afraid.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. And with that, she ran back towards the house, running through the rooms and going into the room she shared. She locked the door and let out a wail, sliding down the door.

Gru stared at nothing. "What did I do?" he whispered. He shook his head, trying not to cry as he turned back to his home. He lost Edith and Agnes, and now he was losing Margo. Could the day get any worse? With that, a truck came barreling down the street and barely missed Gru. He let out a yelp as he threw himself back.

"Apperently," he said. He walked home and threw himself on the couch, too weak to do anything. He heard slams and cries and screams from Margo, but did nothing. He was an idiot. A mighty big one, he might add.

**Sadder chapter. :'( Sniff sniff. And yes, apparently (however you spell it) is sspelt wrong because Gru says it in his awesomely awesome russian accent that no one can understand sometimes, so that's why it is spelt that way. :)**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	12. AN soon to be chapter11

**Another one! Shorter though. Sorry guys. Anyways, thanks to brdwygirl16! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Margo had finally 'calmed' down and was sitting on the floor, her notebook in front of her. She did some mapping and planning all day. She never did come out of her room once, even when Gru knocked on her door with a small 'lunch.' She planned all the way until it was dark. That's when she heard Gru trudge down the hall to his room. She waited a few minues before slipping out of her room and to Gru's room. He was curled up in bed and staring at nothing. He didn't see her as she passed right by.

She got out the door succesfully this time and ran down the street, by the houses and down the busy roads to Vector's 'fortress.' She arrived and slammed on the door. Vector's camera appeared and he yawned, a small teddybear in hand.

"Oh!" Vector threw his bear on the ground and coughed. "Um, yes. Well, I have your sisters. I will not give them back until I am sure you are in my hands." He smiled.

Margo nodded. "Alright. I will. Just let. Them. Go. Please."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand in the air with a roll of his eyes. "I will." He opened the door thingies and let Margo in. Edith and Agnes were waiting and she rushed to them.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Agnes yelled. "Pajama guy gave us cookies!"

Vector came in and slammed his head on the wall. "I told you that it's not pajamas! Anyways, I changed my mind. You girls are going no where! I need Gru to see what happens when he humiliates me."

Margo stared at him. "What?" she asked finally.

"You heard me. You guys are going nowhere." Vector let out a "Oh yeah!" And left the room.

Margo slammed her fist on the wall, using her bad arm. She immediatly let out a huge breath of air and held her hand to her chest.

Agnes came up to Margo and hugged Margo. Margo's eyes watered and she sat by her sister. She pulled Agnes in her lap and put her head on Agnes'. Edith came up to them and sat by Margo. Margo let out a whimper that turned into a sob. Edith held Margo's hand and showed no emotion while Agnes watched her sisters in confusion.

Meanwhile, Gru had been in the lab all day figuring out, along with Dr. Nefario and many minions, how to get Agnes and Edith back. He had come up for a lunch break a while after and told Margo that lunch was ready. She never came down, so he went back to the lab. Several hours later, it was 10:52 and he was ready for bed. He came up from out of his lab and saw the sandwich he made for Margo untouched.

He dumped the sandwich in the garbage and threw the plate on the counter. He went to bed and flopped on the bed, holding his knees to his chest. It looked childish, but he couldn't help it. He was scared. He had never felt this way before. It was new. The girls brought new wonders and joys.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Gru saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and turned to look at it. Nothing was there. He sighed and looked back at the wall. He was just going nuts, wasn't he? His phone rang. He ignored it. It stopped. He sighed in peace. Just as he was drifting off, the phone rang again. He went to pick it up, and stopped when the phone stopped. He frowned.

Whoever this was needed to stop. That's when his cellphone rang. He let out a angry, frustrated yell and grabbed it. On the front was the name 'Dr. Nefario' and answered.

"Yes?" he nearly yelled in the phone.

"Gru," Dr. Nefario said. "You might want to come down here..."

Gru nodded and hung up, getting up and immediatly going down to the lab. He didn't want to hear what was coming next...

* * *

**End for now. And now that I read animefan0000012345's last review again, I laughed so hard. XD Hahaha! I didn't read it all the way. Sorry to animefan0000012345. Here's skittles to you! **

**(s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) (s)**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hee hee hee! Why hello, everyone! It is I, Starr101, with a new chapter! Thank you to animefan0000012345 and Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish for reviewing! On... With the story! *acts all random* I'm done now. *walks away***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Gru was in shock. In pain. In fear. In all these emotions, yet... none really matched. It was a awdward moment of silence as Dr. Nefario delivered the news. _Vector had the girls._ The words had made him frozen. He couldn't move. Vector not only had two of his girls, which was bad enough, but now he had all _three!_ Why did he let Margo out of his sight?

He stood suddenly. He had to do _something._ But what?

Dr. Nefario watched Gru. The was completely different. A year ago, you could have asked if he would ever be a father. He would laugh sarcastically and walk away. Now? He would say yes. He was someone new, but Dr. Nefario had no problem with it. Except for one thing; when the girls were hurt or in danger, Gru was there and would do anything to save them. _Anything._

It wasn't like before, the, 'I'm a super villian so it doesn't matter what I do' kind of reckless, but more of the 'I'm going to do whatever, no matter how bad, to save my girls' kind of reckless.

Dr. Nefario noticed Gru heading for the tube back to his house.

"Gru?" Nefario asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm goeeng to get my gurls," and with that, he left Dr. Nefario yelling at him to stop.

Dr. Nefario muttered about people now-a-days. He got up as quick as he could and raced (slowly) away to find Gru.

Meanwhile, Margo had fallen asleep with her sisters. They were all very tired and worn out. What were they supposed to do? Sit there like damsels in distress until Gru came? If he did come at all...

Margo's dream was filled with many scenes of many points in her life. When her parents died, her journey to the orphanage, Miss Hattie, Edith and Agnes, when Gru adopted them, when Vector kidnapped them, and when Gru made a very important promise to never, ever let them go again. They were both frightening and joyful.

Margo woke to find her sisters asleep in her arms.

She hoped Gru would come soon.

* * *

**This chapter was cut short because my dad forced me off the computer. :'( Sorry guys.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, I'm sorry I didn't update Wednesday or Thursday. Wednesday I didn't feel good, I had early release from school and decided to use that time to take a nap. Then I had band practice and Girl Guards, theeeen a band concert. Thursday, I had band after school and Bible Bowl. Ugh! I was very tired and had no time to write. Sorry! Anyways, thanks for reviewing to animefan0000012345 (and thank you for the minions, I will soon take over the mall!,) brdwygrl16, and zelda12343. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Gru was out of the house before you could say 'banana.' He wasn't going to use the 'car', for it would be too loud. But was Dr. Nefario going to stop him anyways? No! He wasn't going to let him. Not when his girls were in danger.

Gru walked and arrived at the white building with the large 'V' on the top. He went around the back of the fence-ish thing and threw his rope (which he had taken on his way out) and climbed up it, a few slides here and there back down. He made it to the top and looked around before jumping. There wasn't a shark, nor a person in his sight.

He jumped down, feeling like he was in one of those spy movies. Gru had seen the commercials, but never the actual thing. Just the sneaking around part.

Anyways, he slid across the wall, peeking around the corner. Nothing. He was about to move forward when-

The door slid open and out came Margo. And Edith. No, it was Agnes. _There_ was Edith. And Vector. He sneered and slid back into his spot, going farther into the shadows. They passed, the girls stumbling sleepily in the dark night. Margo tried to keep her eyes open, while Agnes made no attempt and Edith just trudged along. Once they passed, he slid into the 'fortress' guiltily. Gru shouldn't have just stood there, he should have actually done something!

Shaking his head, Gru sighed and heard the door open again. He quickly his behind the back of a tall chair. The chatter of Agnes made him calm a little.

Why were they up so early? He thought over this question for a moment until the chair fell forward, and so did he. He landed with a small 'oof' and 'ouch', but no other sound or movements.

"Daddy?" Agnes cried.

"Ah, Gru," said Vector. "How pleasant to see you. I was hoping you would join us, but this makes it even better! Now I can torture you, with you here live." Vector laughed and turned towards the girls, where he lightly touched each of their heads.

Edith was first to snap. She jumped and grabbed his collar, bringing him down to her height with a growl.

"Touch me again," she said. "And there will be pain."

Vector laughed and saw the girls' faces, his laughter stopping immediatly.

Gru snarled and threw the chair off of him, anger all through his face.

"Don't you EVER touch my gurls again," he said, anger laced throughout his voice.

Vector laughed nervously and got up. "And what will you do? Besides, I have a pirhuana gun."

Gru forgot his freeze ray on the way here and mentally kicked himself.

"I have my gurls," he said with a small smile. He knew Edith had been _dying_ to punch something lately, so why not give her a target?

Edith grinned.

What they didn't think of, was what Vector could do in his own home. He grinned as he ran out of the room.

Edith sighed, frustrated. Gru looked to the door.

"Let's go," he looked towards the girls, knowing Vector would do something if they didn't. "_Now!_" They all rushed out, but in front of them was a locked and electric gate, plus a shark and weapons.

Gru mentally kicked himself once more for not listening to Dr. Nefario.

"Oh, great," he muttered, pulling the girls behind him. What did he get them into?

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Okay, anyways I had a fun and interesting day at school as well as my night at church for the YPL. I loved YPL so much. ^^ Anyways, thanks for reviewing to those who did and yeah! I'm excited for Sunday! :D Okay. I'm done.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hee hee hee! I am excited for you all to read the next chapter! I don't know why. Well, I think the story is kinda coming to a close. I don't know how many more chapters there will be. I might start a sequel thing, maybe not a sequel but a story to show them after everything has happened. Ya know? Thanks for reviewing to Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish, zelda12343, and animefan0000012345.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Gru slowly walked backward, the girls stumbling along. He stepped over them and turned them to face him.

"Margo, Agnes," he whispered softly. "Run and stay together. You weell run to the left. I want you to go to the back of the- er- house." Turning to Edith, he said, "I want you to go with me Edith. Stay close and run to the right."

Edith nodded, and so did Margo and Agnes. Agnes slid her hand into Margo's and Margo looked down at Agnes. She smiled warmly at the little girl, then looked at Gru.

"Ready?" he said, and the girls nodded. He stood, looking at the scene before him. "Go! _Now!_" He yelled and they all ran as fast as they could, Margo and Agnes running slower than Edith and Gru. They ran around to the back of the house, where Vector had no cameras. How stupid was he? Very stupid, apparently.

Edith and Gru arrived, but Margo and Agnes weren't there. They waited a minute and Margo and Agnes arrived, panting and out of breath. Gru kneeled down and hugged them all.

"You did good," he murmured softly. He felt someone pushing away from him and let go. Margo was the one.

"Let go of me," she said, looking away.

"Margo," he said gently. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you run off." He chuckled humorlessly. "Though you did anyways."

Margo looked guilty and looked away.

"Margo, I," Gru started.

"Uh, we better go," Edith said.

Gru nodded.

"Alright, gurls," he said. "Seence Vector ees... eh... not smart, he left our rope alone. We weell use that and run home. Understand?"

They nodded. Agnes ran to the rope, excited. Gru walked over and helped her climb up, until he couldn't anymore.

"Keep going, Agnes," he muttered under his breath, watching the little girl. She made it to the top with a few slides down the ladder here and there. Next was Edith. She barely needed help.

Then there was Margo. Oh how Margo _hated_ heights. She stared at the rope, and then the top of the wall. "A-are you sure?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Gru whispered.

Margo started climbing, her hands shaking and she let out a small whimper.

Gru helped her up, whispering calming things to her. Once she was up far enough that he couldn't reach her, she kept going. Scared, though, but she kept going. Gru watched as she made it to the top, her sisters grabbing her in a hug. Gru carefully started up, nearly falling off twice. The sun was going to rise soon. The was a group of trees that held shadows. He ran towards them witht he girls following close behind.

They hid beneath the shadows of the tree, climbing down the rope with no issues and ran to their home. They had barely missed being killed in Vector's fortress. Yippee. They let out sighs of relief. They had made it. They rushed in, ready to get revenge. Edith and Gru especially.

* * *

**The end. Of the chapter. Hee hee! Anyways, yeah. Bye.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A not so quick A/N: I have to share this with you guys. I had a Bible Bowl Bonanza today and the quizzers went against the coaches. The quizzers got 1580 and the coaches got 270! Haha! We are the champions! (I was a quizzer, not a coach. You have to be too old for Bible Bowl to be a coach.) Anyways, thanks for reviewing to brdwygirl16 and animefan0000012345. And thanks for reading this if you actually did. Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot for my story and... Yeah. That's it.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A week had passed since the day the girls were 'kidnapped' and nearly killed along with Gru. Many things had happened. Gru had asked Margo for forgiveness, which Margo took hesitantly. She also apologized to Gru. Gru wondered why, though he had accepted it.

Margo's arm was better. She had her cast taken off but was told to be careful. She had also only had something that had made her stomach upset. She was okay, though. That was what mattered the most to Gru.

They had figured out the best plan. Lure Vector out of his house and from there, Edith would do some... _things_ to him and Gru would finish it off with putting him in a box and shipping him to the middle of nowhere in another country in another continent. There, he would have nothing and no way home. And if they were lucky, he would stay there forever.

They had decided to do the plan on Saturday. Which was that exact day. They were ready. Agnes and Margo were supposed to stay home while Edith and Gru would do their thing.

Gru and Edith left a few minutes before 9 A.M., Edith excited and bouncing all over. They got to the fortress and Gru laid a box in front of it. They stood in the shadows as Vector came out. They then took him and beat him up (**Best I can come up with) **and Gru set the weakened Vector in a box by the mailbox and taped it close. They then left.

It was a hour or two later before the two came back, grins on their face.

"Eet ees offeecial," Gru said. His eyes showed clear happiness. "Vector ees gone. We are... back to normal."

Margo and Agnes cheered. "Yay!" Agnes giggled. She hopped off the couch and danced around.

Margo laughed and slid off the couch. She grabbed her sister's hands and they twirled around. Gru watched them as Edith joined the circle and they spun around. He smiled at them. Sitting on the floor, Gru noticed something different about Margo. She wasn't the 10 year old she was in the beginning. She still had her sarcastic moments, but she was more childish.

Margo closed her eyes and threw her head back. She laughed freely. It was so great. He was gone! She was free! They were all free from the horrible man they called Vector!

She didn't notice that they were heading towards Gru for her eyes were closed. She tripped and fell backwards onto Gru's lap. Gru let out a small chuckle as she opened her eyes in shock and quickly sat up. "Sorry," she muttered.

Instead of getting off, she moved to one side of his lap and Edith got on the other side. Agnes got on the couch above Gru and put her legs around his head. It felt like home. And home it would be forever more for the girls.

"So," Gru said with a smile. "We got our happy ever after, deedn't we?"

The girls smiled. "Yes we did," Margo murmured. She hugged Gru tightly along with Edith and Agnes. Yes. It would be their home.

* * *

**I think this is the last chapter. Sorry guys! I really enjoyed writing this story and I enjoyed all the reviews! Another story is soon to come for Despicable Me! Yay! And this one was shorter. Sorry.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


End file.
